


Stare

by ConstableCabbage



Series: Malyes One shots [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstableCabbage/pseuds/ConstableCabbage





	

Hayes was staring at him with a small smile on his face.

Flushing brightly, Malcolm said, “S-Stop looking at me like that! You’re making me blush…”

Hayes smiled wider and pulled him into his arms kissing his forehead as he did so. “All due respect sir, no; I think you’re cute when you blush.”

Somehow Malcolm flushed brighter.


End file.
